2007 OtherSpace Roleplaying Award Nominations
=Overview= We're now accepting nominations for the 2007 OtherSpace Roleplaying Awards. Once we've got a slate of nominees (deadline Oct. 15), we'll have secret ballot voting. The deadline for the secret ballots will be Oct. 20. Winners will be announced during a live event on OtherSpace on Oct. 27, 2007, starting at 5 p.m. Eastern. You may nominate your own characters. You may nominate characters played by friends and admins alike. You can make nominations in as many or as few categories as you want, but the fuller your nomination list can be, the better. If you need your memory refreshed, look through the Wiki and check out the RP Notables and Active Player Reports. Winners will receive special badges, designed by Bahamut, for their character Wiki pages. Winners in each category will also receive an RP Reward Point Voucher. =Categories= Post your nominees in the appropriate categories. Favorite Human 2007 *Vasco nominated by Goldenfur *Lucius nominated by Walters (Martians count) and Voliast (You shot me!) *Rathenhope nominated by Rathenhope (also a Martian) and Ruin (who isn't) *Tiana nominated by Tiana (Girl power! XD) *Reilly nominated by Anonymous Favorite Ungstiri 2007 *Ace nominated by Jeff Ryan, Nixkamich, Razorback, Reilly, and Rathenhope, and Anonymous Favorite Sivadian 2007 *Walters nominated by Lucius *Amelia nominated by Fade, and Anonymous *Leodhais nominated by Stars, Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast *Kit nominated by Reilly *Sarenity nominated by Razorback *Joshua nominated by Walters Favorite Timonae 2007 *Aadzrian nominated by Fade, Nixkamich, Razorback, Reilly and Rathenhope *Tirax nominated by Jeff Ryan *Aisrya nominated by Volouscheur and Voliast *Rillitan nominated by Tiana (of course <3<3<3) *Fade nominated by Aadzrian Favorite Vollistan Light Singer 2007 *Volouscheur nominated by Goldenfur, Reilly, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast (No brainer.) *Voliast nominated by Volouscheur Favorite Odarite 2007 *Tr'xazz nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Demarian 2007 *Swiftfoot nominated by Jeff Ryan, Razorbac, Nixkamich, Reilly and Rathenhope *Snowstreak nominated by Goldenfur, Ruin and Voliast *Silvereye nominated by Lucius, and Anonymous *Stars nominated by Volouscheur and Dement *Razorback nominated by Aadzrian Favorite G'ahnli 2007 Favorite Ydahri 2007 *Suns nominated by Fade and Amelia Favorite Qua 2007 *Sinopa nominated by Aadzrian *Nixkamich nominated by Aadzrian (cause I like you both, so there) and Ruin Favorite Zangali 2007 *Rkagar nominated by Goldenfur, Razorback, Rathenhope and Aadzrian, and Anonymous *Urfkgar nominated by Volouscheur, Dement, Ruin and Voliast Favorite Centauran 2007 *Kastaprulyi nominated by Jeff Ryan, Volouscheur, Rathenhope Ruin and Voliast, and Anonymous Favorite Lunite 2007 *Ruin nominated by Jeff Ryan, Nixkamich, Razorback, Volouscheur, Rathenhope and Voliast *Gladstone nominated by Lucius Favorite Mystic 2007 Favorite Soldier 2007 *Lucius nominated by Goldenfur, Nixkamich, Volouscheur and Rathenhope, and Anonymous *Silvereye nominated by Reilly, and Razorback *Norton nominated by Lucius, Dement, Tiana, Voliast and Hondon Favorite Doctor 2007 *Alandra nominated by Jeff Ryan, Fade, Amelia, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast *Freyssinet nominated by Goldenfur and Reilly *Marcus nominated by Lucius *Voliast nominated by Volouscheur *Snowstreak nominated by Razorback *Darya nominated by Dement Favorite Captain 2007 *Rathenhope nominated by Fade and Ruin *Ruin nominated by Jeff Ryan, Volouscheur, Rathenhope, and Voliast *Ace nominated by Goldenfur, Nixkamich, Reilly and Aadzrian, and Anonymous Favorite Crew Member 2007 *Stars nominated by Nixkamich *Leodhais nominated by Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Ruin (of course) and Voliast (for the tea). *Aadzrian nominated by Razorback, and Anonymous Favorite Scientist 2007 *Gennadiy nominated by Jeff Ryan, Nixkamich, Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast *Longwhiskers nominated by Goldenfur and Dement Favorite Politician 2007 *Amanda nominated by Jeff Ryan *Ellesmere nominated by Lucius, and Voliast *Silvereye nominated by Nixkamich, and Razorback, and Anonymous *Jeff Ryan nominated by Rathenhope (Hay, he did politics!) and Ruin Favorite Scoundrel 2007 *Dayton nominated by Goldenfur *Torr nominated by Nixkamich *Reilly nominated by Lucius, and Anonymous *Kristina nominated by Razorback Favorite Villain 2007 *Darya nominated by Fade, Jeff Ryan, Nixkamich, Razorback, Rathenhope, Aadzrian, and Voliast Favorite Hero 2007 *Jeff Ryan nominated by Goldenfur, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast (Hero used in the derogatory), and Anonymous *Ace nominated by Razorback Favorite Starship Crew 2007 *Fauxites nominated by Goldenfur, Razorback, Reilly, and Nixkamich, and Anonymous *Osirians nominated by Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast Favorite Organization 2007 *New Luna Militia nominated by Jeff Ryan and Hondon *Osirians nominated by Goldenfur and Volouscheur and Rathenhope Ruin and Voliast *Faux nominated by Reilly, Razorback, and Nixkamich Favorite World 2007 *New Luna nominated by Jeff Ryan, Dement, Ruin and Hondon *Ungstir nominated by Goldenfur *Demaria nominated by Nixkamich and Razorback *Tomin Kora nominated Lucius, Tiana and Aadzrian *Vollista nominated by Voloucheur, and Voliast Favorite Race 2007 *Lunites nominated by Jeff *eyeshifts*, Ruin and Hondon *Castori nominated by Raz Blackpaw, goddamnit where's the love *Timonae nominated by Tiana (Well duh!) and Rathenhope and Dement and Aadzrian (psychic sex kittens unite) *Vollistans nominated by Volouscheur, and Voliast *Qua nominated by Nixkamich *Demarians nominated by Razorback. Of course. Favorite Event 2007 *Jeff and Ivan rig the Reactors of Hancock... nominated by Jeff Ryan *New Luna beachhead and bunker attack... Nominated by Goldenfur *Taking out Savant... nominated by Nixkamich *Grain threshers on Quaquan... nominated by Lucius *Ungstir falls... nominated by Volouscheur *Arena mayhem on TK nominated by Razorback and Rathenhope and Aadzrian (this involves breaking the Arena people out as well!) Favorite Seminar 2007 *Wiki Workshop *The pros and cons of a fixed group nominated by Voliast *Separating IC and OOC Most Dramatic Character 2007 *Reilly nominated by Goldenfur and Aadzrian *Voliast nominated by Lucius and Volouscheur and Rathenhope and Voliast (This is what I was shooting for.) Funniest Character 2007 *Goldenfur nominated by Goldenfur *Torr nominated by Nixkamich *Gennadiy nominated by ? and Voliast *Aadzrian nominated by Razorback *Tiana nominated by Dement *Reilly nominated by Aadzrian *Snowstreak nominated by Ruin Favorite Overall Character 2007 *Ace nominated by Goldenfur and Nixkamich *Swiftfoot nominated by Reilly and Razorback *Ruin nominated by Volouscheur, Rathenhope, and Voliast Favorite Character Death 2007 *Boomer nominated by Goldenfur and Reilly and Tiana *Nathan nominated by Lucius, Volouscheur, and Nixkamich *Darya nominated by Rathenhope, and Voliast *Goldenfur nominated by Dement and Hondon Favorite Character Wiki Page 2007 *Jeff Ryan nominated by Goldenfur *Ruin nominated by Volouscheur and Voliast Favorite Character Story 2007 *Razorback nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Character Journal 2007 *Swiftfoot nominated by Goldenfur, Stars, Razorback, and Reilly *Ruin nominated by Nixkamich and Jeff Ryan and Volouscheur and Rathenhope and Voliast *Dayton nominated by Lucius Favorite Admin 2007 *Fishbreath nominated by Goldenfur, Reilly, and Walters *Keller nominated by Nixkamich and Razorback *Wik nominated by Lucius, Volouscheur, Ruin and Voliast *Brody nominated by Rathenhope (suckup!)